Lost, Broken, Confused
by CantStopWontStop
Summary: Oliver Wood has just broken up with Katie Bell, and now he regrets it. Can he make her see that it was all a mistake? Songfic to Mest's Lost, Broken, Confused. ONE-SHOT


(A/N-All right here's ANOTHER one-shot. You people are probably getting sick of these, aren't you? Yeah, thought so. Hey! I'm bored, so sue me. No, don't really. I can't afford a lawsuit. Yeah, this is another Katie/Oliver- I don't write anything else, do I? This is a songfic to Mest's "Lost, Broken, Confused". If you don't have the CD, go get it! It RULES!)  
  
It was over. Just when she had completely fallen, he ended it. She was his second priority; his runner up.  
  
Katie Bell wiped a tear away from her cheek angrily. She silently made a vow to never fall in love again. The pain inside her heart brought a numbness. She was hollow, gone. She was lost, broken, and confused.  
  
"I'm sorry," Oliver Wood had told her. "I just don't have time for you. I still love you. We just need to call it off for now. I need to fully focus on quidditch."  
  
"Fine," she snapped back. "Fine. I don't know how I managed to fall in love with you anyway. You're so selfish. I hate you!" And she ran off, blinded by tears.  
  
Now she sat alone in the common room, still crying, unaware that Oliver was watching her.  
  
~*Did you get scared standing alone  
in the crowd?  
Did you give up when I was  
Nowhere to be found?*~  
  
Oliver sighed to himself, already regretting their break-up. "Well, I hope he's happy," Katie said angrily.  
  
'But, I'm not happy,' he thought to himself. 'I've made a mistake.'  
  
"He's not worth it," Alicia told her. "He's not worth it all."  
  
Angelina merely shook her head, angered by Oliver's actions.  
  
~*Did you get tired of  
being left all alone?  
Do you feel better now  
that you're on your own?*~  
  
"I feel lost," Katie said. "I need him."  
  
"Hell, you don't need him," Alicia said. "He's just a load of scum."  
  
"But I mean, he was the first guy I ever fell in love with. He was the first guy I ever kissed and meant it. He was.......everything."  
  
"More like everything you don't need," Alicia snapped. "You don't need a jackass like him."  
  
"I feel so empty though; like something is missing."  
  
"You'll get over that feeling," Alicia encouraged.  
  
"Maybe it was just a mistake," Katie said hopefully. "Maybe it was a joke!"  
  
~*There's nothing without you.  
The days we once had are through.  
I'm lost, broken, confused.  
But I won't give up on you  
Tonight.*~  
  
'It was a mistake,' Oliver thought.  
  
"You know what?!" Angelina suddenly exploded. "He needs to burn in Hell! Someone should cause him as much pain as he caused you!" She stormed to the staircase that led to the boys' dormitories just as Oliver quickly and quietly closed his door.  
  
"OLIVER WOOD!" Angelina shouted, yanking the 7th year dormitory door open, "You are going to die!"  
  
"What's wrong Angelina?"  
  
"How dare you do that!"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me!" She thought a moment. "Wait, I forgot, you already are dumb!"  
  
"I just thought that I needed to focus on quidditch more," Oliver said.  
  
"So you go and break her heart?!"  
  
"Look, I didn't want to do it," Oliver told her. He sighed as he glanced at a picture of himself with Katie.  
  
~*All I see is your face now on  
everyone else.  
And now I know how scared  
you were all by yourself.*~  
  
"I miss her," he admitted. "I made a mistake Angelina."  
  
Angelina stared at him. "Gee, you really are dumb," she said. "You made the mistake though. You have to undo it."  
  
"I know," he said. "But what if she hates me?" He thought of all that he'd overheard.  
  
"She'll come around," Angelina said. "She's in love with you. Sometimes I find it hard to understand why, but she is in love with you."  
  
"I thought she'd be distracting me from quidditch. I couldn't have been more wrong. I'm lost without her."  
  
~*When the phone rings, do you  
ever hope that it's me?  
Do you ever dream of a day when  
we sill still be?*~  
  
"Then go apologize," Angelina snapped.  
  
"Ok," Oliver said. "But, but what if she won't believe me?"  
  
"If she loves you, she will. Now move your ass. Go!"  
  
Oliver hurried down to the common room where Katie sat by herself, ripping up a picture. "Katie," he said. She glared at him.  
  
"What is it?" she snapped. "I've had enough of you."  
  
"Katie, I made a huge mistake. I'm lost without you. I need you."  
  
She laughed at him. "What do you take me for? Stupid? Because if you do, I'm not. That's your job."  
  
~*There's nothing without you.  
The days we once had are through.  
I'm lost, broken, confused.  
But I won't give up on you  
Tonight.*~  
  
"Katie, listen to me," he begged. "I made the biggest mistake of my life and I'm willing to do anything and everything to prove it to you."  
  
"Well then, go ahead. You can try to prove it, but don't expect anything," Katie snapped back.  
  
~*Tonight, I'll lie here all alone,  
wondering what our future holds.  
And if my life should fall apart,  
would you be there?  
Will you be there?*~  
  
He grabbed her and kissed her. "What do I have to do Katie? I'll do anything to prove it to you. Just tell me."  
  
"Tell me you're sorry," was all she said. "That's all I want to hear."  
  
"I'm sorry," he said. "I swear to you that I'm sorry Katie. And I'll never make a mistake like this again. I love you more than anything. I'll do anything for you. Just tell me you forgive me and we can forget it all."  
  
She thought for a moment before, "Ok. I love you too Ol; and I forgive you."  
  
He grinned and kissed her. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I didn't know what I'd do without you."  
  
"I love you too Oliver."  
  
~*There's nothing without you.  
The days we once had are through.  
I'm lost, broken, confused.  
But I won't give up on you  
Tonight.*~ 


End file.
